


Don't Stop the Music

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong learns to love European techno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Music

Heavy European techno pounds right into Jaejoong's ears, and he cradles his head gently before pressing the heels of his palms against his temples. He's clueless as to what time it is, how long they've been out, just knows that he wants to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Don't they have an early schedule tomorrow? What the hell are they doing at a club?

Yoochun had dragged a shy Changmin out onto the dance floor fifteen minutes ago while Yunho went to get them drinks. Jaejoong glances up, squints and spots their silhouettes through the incessant pulsing of strobe lights. Changmin certainly doesn't look shy when he's in a Yoochun-Yunho sandwich, he notes with a raised eyebrow.

And Junsu—

Well, he doesn't know where Junsu is. The boy disappeared into the mass of sweaty, writhing bodies the second they arrived.

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose at the lack of hygiene that comes with that situation. Or doesn't, for that matter.

Dropping his forehead onto the table, he sighs and thinks, _half an hour – half an hour and we're leaving._

The first five minutes pass by fine.

"HYUNG!"

Jaejoong's head jerks up and he yelps, scooting away slightly from Junsu's face ( _do you even know whose sweat that is, Junsu?_ ) right in his personal bubble. "Don't _do_ that!" he exclaims, clutching his chest.

Junsu, as expected, ignores him and just moves closer again. "Yah, why are you still sitting here? Come on!"

"Tire – JUNSU!" Jaejoong's eyes go wide as he's dragged from their booth, Junsu's hand damp and warm as it wraps tight around his wrist.

"Shut up, hyung," Junsu calls over his shoulder, leading them all the way to the center of the dance floor. Then he turns and places his hands on Jaejoong's waist all too casually. "Can't mope in a club unless you're at least forty years old. And then that's just creepy."

"Not moping," Jaejoong yells back. "Said I was tired but you don't listen!"

As Junsu opens his mouth to reply, the song changes and Jaejoong can tell immediately that Junsu's attention has shifted completely. Persuasion is now a lost cause.

"I love this song!"

Jaejoong can't help but roll his eyes affectionately. Junsu's enthusiasm and excitement is never not contagious. "I'm just going to get something to drin –"

He finds that it's hard to think about anything when Junsu's hips are suddenly rolling against his like the world is going to end if he doesn't grind against Jaejoong in the most explicitly sexual manner possible. And this Junsu right in front of him seems like he wants to save the entire solar system, much less the world.

"J-Junsu."

"Yeah, hyung?" Junsu replies, giving him That Look. It's the one that Jaejoong is pretty sure Junsu only takes out of the bedroom because he's too damn innocent to realize he even makes it in the first place.

His mouth is open, but Jaejoong's voice catches, all but evaporates, in his throat when Junsu's hips snap in a way that he's sure is inhuman. A strangled half-moan, half-whine of frustration slips out instead, but too soft to hear above the harsh, vibrating bass.

The next roll of hips is out of sync with the music, slow and so deliberate it makes Jaejoong's eyelids fall half-shut. When his vision focuses again, Junsu is – god, the bastard is _smirking_ at him.

Jaejoong's so distracted by those upturned lips that he doesn't notice Junsu's hands settle on his waist, fingers pressing just enough to move Jaejoong's hips for him, or maybe just to keep him still as the sway of Junsu's body becomes less like dancing and more like Mission Give Jaejoong the Most Embarrassing Hard-on Ever.

Junsu presses himself flush against Jaejoong's body, the circling of his waist less obvious now, but the pressure still as insistent. "Hyung," he murmurs into Jaejoong's ear, one hand slipping behind to the small of Jaejoong's back.

His hands cling back of their own accord, slipping underneath Junsu's arms to hook over Junsu's shoulders from behind, and Jaejoong lets his head fall forward, traps his fingers between his temple and the thin, damp shirt Junsu's wearing. "Bastard," Jaejoong replies hoarsely. "Don't call me that when you're humping me in public."

Laughter rings in Jaejoong's ears, and it's like an entire bodily shock to hear something so pure but see and feel something so sexual, all from the same source.

"Jaejoong."

"What."

"Tired still?"

"Very, you asshole."

Junsu laughs again and presses a kiss to Jaejoong's jaw, just under his ear. "I'll make it up to you?" A not-apology disguised to sound like one, Jaejoong notes. Sneaky.

"Will you just stop talking and start doing?"

The reply is a sharp tug on his back, forcing Jaejoong's attention back to his crotch and he gasps, suddenly aware of Junsu's own erection rubbing against the top of his thigh. Sometimes Junsu's habit of only being able to concentrate on one thing is a positive character trait.

Junsu's body finds the rhythm of the music again, the one underneath the offending and obnoxious bass line, and twists their bodies in a way that's slow and seductive. That impish grin is still curling Junsu's mouth, pressing against Jaejoong's neck, and Jaejoong raises his head to complain about the torturous pace but once again, words don't make it out when he sees how dark Junsu's eyes are, staring straight into his – not even a blink. He swallows hard and leans their foreheads together, fingers slipping upwards to tangle in the damp locks of Junsu's hair at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, the air in the room seems so much thinner.

"Are you using up my air?"

Laughter, always the laughter. "What?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be moving faster?"

The hand on Jaejoong's back press fingers into his skin as Junsu stills against him completely. "Fast makes it look desperate," Junsu says against his ear, mouths each syllable along the shell. Jaejoong thinks, _control, control_.

"Idiot, you're making it look obvious."

"Think you need a mirror, hyung," Junsu replies, starts rotating their hips again as his tongue darts out to flick against the lobe of Jaejoong's ear. "Never thought I'd say that to you." He continues to lick a few times before taking the lobe into his mouth completely.

" _Oh._ " That wasn't quite as snarky as 'shut up, smartass' would've been, but it's not like it's Jaejoong's fault Junsu's mouth is so good at sucking and – oh, god – making greedy noises like he's licking the last of a chocolate sundae off a spoon. To his slight horror, Jaejoong realizes that if Junsu were to just devour his ear right now, he might not care as long as Junsu kept moaning like that.

Junsu takes his mouth away, giggling, and snakes his arms around Jaejoong's torso as the movement of his hips grow more insistent, pressing and dragging and – _oh fuck_ , Jaejoong thinks. _He's fucking serious._

"Junsu," he warns. "Shouldn't do this."

"What are you afraid of?" Junsu's hips snap like they're taunting Jaejoong's, daring them to reciprocate.

"You're asking for trouble." He still has a few strands of self-control left.

"No, I'm asking if I can feel you come against me. Right here."

Words said as if they're just discussing the weather, and Jaejoong's self-control snaps like an anvil hung by a thread and he breathes a string of curses against Junsu's shoulder, sexual tension poured into each word.

The first roll of his hips is like a fucking dam breaking and soon Jaejoong can't even pretend that he's not humping Junsu's leg, so desperate and needy and he'll probably be teased about it for the rest of the week. His heart is pounding two, three times against his chest for every beat of the music that's shaking them both, and he's wetting his lips even more.

"You don’t look like you're dancing, Jaejoong-ah," Junsu breathes, a little stuttered, and Jaejoong's a little happy that at least he isn't the only one suddenly acting like he's 15 years old again and going through puberty, unable to control himself. "Look like you're humping me instead."

He takes that back, he's not happy at all. After this is all over, the only thing Junsu will be eating for a week is leek soup.

"Shut up shut up shut up."

"Heh."

Jaejoong's eyes widen; Junsu's crazy, absolutely _insane_. Then his eyes roll back and flutter shut because even if Junsu is insane for suctioning his lips to Jaejoong's throat and sucking like he's some damn starving leech, Jaejoong can't deny that the insanity is sending sparks through him like a rising tide, pulsing and cresting higher with each pull of Junsu's mouth.

" _Asshole._ " Jaejoong swallows hard, angling his head, his fingers that were splayed in Junsu's hair now twisting sharply into a fist. They tug hard enough to make Junsu's head jerk up a little, but Jaejoong's sure that if Junsu stopped now, well – he would do something to make him regret it for the rest of his life. It's difficult to brainstorm formidable threats when he's grinding against his band mate on the middle of the dance floor, strangers pressing in on all sides and halfway to orgasm.

But Junsu proves to be a smart boy and seems to take the pulling as a sign that he should add teeth, and an approving shiver runs all the way down Jaejoong's spine when Junsu drags sharp canines down along the tense muscle stretching from his ear to shoulder.

"Fuck," Jaejoong gasps, and he doesn't even care that Junsu's snickering at him again in between nips of his collarbone.

Their hips lost their steady rhythm ages ago, grinding against one another messily now, stuttered.

Obvious.

They're having sex on the dance floor.

They're having sex on the dance floor in front of all these people, and even if all of them are too drunk to notice what's going on, much less care, it still doesn't change the fact that Jaejoong's about to come in his pants, and tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning, Junsu's going to walk into their hotel suite's tiny kitchen bleary-eyed, lips in full-pout as he asks for toast, and ooh, with the peach jam hyung found yesterday morning at the farmer's market. Pretty, pretty please?

"Hey. Eyes on me."

Jaejoong gulps. Junsu's voice has slipped into its lower register, husky and vibrating in a way that it has absolutely no right to be. It almost makes Jaejoong want to clench his eyes shut tighter.

He opens them anyway, because even if he doesn't, he'll still be able to see Junsu's heated stare behind his eyelids, so might as well look at the real thing.

The real thing is sweaty but gorgeous, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, and eyes half-lidded. Jaejoong had never felt the urge to use 'sex' as a proper noun until the day he met Junsu.

Junsu surges forward and catches Jaejoong's mouth in a searing kiss that pushes Jaejoong to the edge where he balances precariously like a drop of water clinging to the rim of a glass. Eventually, the pull of gravity will win, but Jaejoong will still hold on with what little control he has left, stubborn until the end.

Jaejoong is licking the taste of Junsu off his lips when Junsu slides a hand up between their chests.

Is breathing Junsu's air when it reaches his throat to slide over his Adam's apple.

Is completely unsuspecting when the fingers of that hand tuck damp hair behind his ear while a kiss is pressed to his forehead, and the tenderness of both doesn't just push Jaejoong over the edge, but hurls him into mid-air where he is given a split-second to catch half a glimpse of what's below before he's falling, the force throwing his pounding heart up to his throat.

When blinding whiteness no longer throbs behind his eyes, Jaejoong is gasping, swallowing air like it's going to run out seconds from now. His knuckles ache from digging into Junsu's shoulders but he's sure that if he pries them away, he'll just collapse boneless onto the floor.

It takes a few more moments for Jaejoong to realize that he's not the only one short of breath, Junsu's puffs of air hot against the side of his neck. Drawing back, he looks down to see that nothing is pressing against the top of his thigh anymore. The absence of something shouldn't make him bite his lip to hold back a moan like it does.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Junsu gives a lopsided grin. "The dancing, yeah. You being incredibly horny for my body, no."

"Fuck you."

"You're so endearing towards the person who just gave you the best orgasm of your life."

Jaejoong pinches Junsu's shoulder. "Not the best."

"Okay," Junsu acquiesces. "The best _public_ orgasm."

Jaejoong's mumbling his reluctant agreement when Junsu's words actually hit a functioning part of his brain and he goes to shove Junsu away in humiliation, but Junsu's arms are already locked firmly around his torso while their person laughs happily in Jaejoong's ear.

Before Jaejoong can show any rightful indignation, another pair of hands land on his shoulder from behind.

"We've been waiting for you freaks to be done for _forever_." Yoochun, of course. "Let's go back already."

Jaejoong wants to crawl in a hole and die. But he'd rather get out of his soiled underwear first. It's feeling pretty gross.

Yoochun and them take off first (Yunho pats his head sympathetically as they sneak past, but Changmin just gives him the 'this is _so_ going on your blackmail list' grin), while Junsu throws an arm over Jaejoong's shoulders, directing them out of the crowds.

"Hey." Junsu leans down to murmur in Jaejoong's ear once they get out of the building. "So. My hips work way better when there's more lighting and they're naked."

Immediately, Jaejoong takes Junsu's arm from his shoulders to grab his wrist tightly. "Yah, Yoochun! Fucking walk faster!"


End file.
